Bound
by XxShai-hime3xX
Summary: As Yamamoto looked into the brown eyes similar to the Tsuna of their era, he knew that the trauma of their beloved boss will disappear and Hibari will be free once more floating along side the sky, as the clouds should be. Female Tsuna!


"Where is that Hibari-bastard?" Gokudera mumbled in frustration. Yamamoto watched as the silver-haired man pace back and forth around the room.

"Maa maa, Gokudera. This is Hibari we're talking about - that's just his personality." Gokudera glared at the taller man, but kept pacing.

"That doesn't deny the fact that Hibari is a Guardian and-" Yamamoto didn't pay attention to the rest of what Gokudera was ranting about as he looked out the window. He wondered to himself why Hibari of all people would skip out on this. The thought actually annoyed the Rain Guardian.

Yamamoto can think of a reason why he won't go to the funeral, but even Hibari can't escape the tragic reality. Forcing his gaze away from the window, Yamamoto looked back to other occupant of the room, who was in deep thought.

"We should get ready for the funeral, Gokudera." Gokudera snapped out his thoughts, grumbled in agreement, and turned to walk out of the room.

Yamamoto walked out of the room and let his legs take him to where he knew where the Cloud Guardian would be. He stopped when he was right in front of the training room and let himself in to see no one in the control center.

He noticed the difficulty for the training room set to the highest it can possibly go. The familiar clang of metal against metal proved the presence of the one he was looking for.

Yamamoto watched as the ex-prefect gracefully dodge the various attacks made by the simulation with a look of pure irritation and anger. As the skylark practically destroyed the whole training room with his tonfas engulfed in the familiar purple flames, burning brighter than ever, Yamamoto can't help, but feel sorry for him. He frowned as he watched the older man snarl as he takes on an overwhelming amount of enemies. He knew why Hibari was pushing himself so hard.

It was to forget.

To vent out his bottled up emotions he haves kept to himself for these last few days. Yamamoto knew that her death had hit him harder than he thought.

He knew Hibari felt betrayed. He knew Hibari had proposed to her only to be rejected. He knew that he loves her so much that he hates her. He knew because he feels exactly the same.

Hibari had treasured his freedom above anything else. And he felt bound to her - as if she was holding him down with her, but she never did. She never tried to do such a thing, because she wanted to be free too.

Early on, Hibari had fallen for her, but hadn't realized until later. She supposedly loved him, but denied it and was afraid of being hurt even if it was Hibari. He even tried to force her one time. The ended in failure with Hibari locking himself away from her. Nobody would've guessed that Hibari would have a one-sided love for his superior. Everyone knew that he always followed her orders and commands right on the dot. It was obvious how much influence she had on the proud skylark. The loyalty and devotion Hibari haves for her is so much that he scares himself on how much he cares for her.

Anyway, Hibari would appear at her funeral anyway, or at least her coffin. She haves always had a strong grip and now… she haves him in her grasp forever and he can never be free again.

Yamamoto looked closely at the skylark. He could see the fatigue in his eyes and how short of breath he was, but he knew that would not stop him. The Rain Guardian turned to leave the room, but spared one more glance at the older man. His time in the simulation was almost up anyway. With that the sliding doors closed.

Inside the training room, a man dressed in a suit with a purple inside shirt smirked.

"That nuisance is finally gone. Now then…" He raised a tonfa engulfed with a purple flame. There was a beeping noise from the hacked control panels before the simulation started once more.

Two months later a younger Sawada Tsunayoshi had appeared right in front of both a shocked Yamamoto Takeshi and a bitter, yet caring Hibari Kyoya.

As Yamamoto looked into the brown eyes similar to the Tsuna of their era, he knew that the trauma of the older Tsuna will disappear and Hibari will be free once more floating along side the sky, as the clouds should be.

Besides, his younger self already knew that this was one game he would lose at.


End file.
